For You
by Danna Malfoy
Summary: Ñ sei o que escrever.... :-P É assim: Harry finalmente está lutando contra Voldemort.Só pensa em uma coisa, e não é sair vivo desta. Por ele pode até morrer. Desde que ELEs não morram.


I am a vision  
  
I am justice  
  
"Você é Harry Potter!" O que ele detestava isso! Toda a gente só se preocupa por ele ser Harry Potter.O menino-que-sobreviveu... Parecia que ele era a Lei... Parecia que era a justiça do Mundo Mágico. Mas agora estavam em GUERRA!  
  
Never thought that I could love   
  
Living in shadows  
  
Faded existence   
  
Ele nunca pensou que podesse vir a amar. Não podia amar. Voldemort andava atrás dele e por isso não queria e ninguém queria se envolver... Vivia agora nas sombras da antiga casa de Sirius... Morto por Bellatrix Lestrange no seu 5º ano. Era obrigado a viver na escuridão, porque todos pensavam que era uma casa abandonada.   
  
It was never good enough   
  
Within the darkness, you were the light   
  
That shines away   
  
You're trapped in violence, I can be the man   
  
That saves the day   
  
Queria acabar com isso... Então fez uma coisa que nunca pensou em fazer... Pegou numa garrafa e mandou-a ao chão. Partiu-se em mil bocados. Então ele pegou no maior. Quando estava quase a tocar no pulso com ele, a campainha tocou. Fingiu que não ouviu e aproximou-o cada vez mais do pulso. A campainha tocava com mais afinco! " Deus! Quem é agora?Despacho-o e acabo com isto já!" Quando abriu a porta, ali estava ela. Ruiva, com os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e com os olhos azuis reluzentes. Aí ele percebeu...  
  
I'm there for you   
  
No matter what   
  
I'm there for you   
  
Never giving up   
  
I'm there for you   
  
For you   
  
Você vai morrer! - Voldemort disse a Harry. Estavam no Ministério da Mágia onde se dava o ultimo combate entre o Bem e o Mal. A unica coisa que vinha na cabeça de Harry era ela... Ele estava ali por ela. Para dar uma vida boa para ela e para o filho. Não interessava se tivesse que morrer, mas eles iriam viver bem. Não iria desistir... Por eles!   
  
Someone has changed me, something saved me   
  
Now this is who I am   
  
Although I was blinded, my heart let me find that   
  
Truth makes a better man   
  
I didn't notice that you were right in front of me   
  
A mask of silence, we'll put away so we can see   
  
Ela havia o mudado. Antes ele não passava de um homem que vivia nas sombras e desde aquele dia em que ela tocou à campainha ele vivia mais feliz. Como é que ele consegui viver tanto tempo sem ela... Sem a notar!Ela sempre tinha estado ali diante dos olhos dele e ele nada! Sempre atrás da Chang. Acabou por morrer às mãos de Lucius Malfoy... Ela havia salvado-o quando ele 'tava pensando em acabar com a vida. Agora ele sabia quem era:Harry Potter, 23 anos, futuro marido de Ginny Weasley e pai do filho que ela estava à espera. Tudo isso graças a ela.  
  
I'm there for you   
  
No matter what   
  
I'm there for you   
  
Never giving up   
  
I'm there for you   
  
For you   
  
- Exppelliarmus!!!- gritou Harry.  
  
- Acha mesmo que me pode vencer com isso? Não brinca comigo garoto! CRUCIO!!!  
  
Harru sentiu como se 1000 espadas o atravessassem. Mas não podia desistir...  
  
Então um feitiço que ele nunca tinha ouvido saiu da boca... Mas não da sua. Da sombra à sua frente...Uma mulher com os cabelos levemente ondulados e que lhe chegavam pela cintura... " Amores Finitie" Um jacto de luz rosa e pratedo saíu das mãos da sombra. Voldemort então ficou em pó. Então a sombra virou-se para ele e sorriu. Era a sua mãe... Então ele percebeu o porquê de ter sobrevivido, o porquê de Voldemort parecer mais fraco agora e porquê ele tinha sido derrotado. Sua mãe dera a vida por ele, porque o amava, assim como ele daria a vida por Ginny e o filho. Voldemort não suportava o Amor...  
  
Então desmaiou...  
  
For you   
  
Within the darkness, you are the light   
  
That shines away   
  
In this blind justice, I can be the man   
  
That saves the day   
  
Harry abriu os olhos lentamente, habituando-se à luz ofuscante que o inudanva. "OK." pensou." Onde é que eu estou agora?Tecto branco... Paredes brancas.Isto é um hospital... Então quer dizer que sobrevivi.SOBREVIVI!"uma enorme alegria inudou o seu ser" VOU PODER VER O MEU FILHO A NASCER!!!" Lágrimas começaram a rolar pela sua face... Que felicidade!   
  
I'm there for you   
  
No matter what   
  
I'm there for you   
  
Never giving up   
  
-Harry? - uma voz doce chamou-o.- Você acordou mesmo?! Não acredito! Você acordou!  
  
-Sim Ginny. Eu estou aqui.  
  
Então Ginny abraçou o mais forte que podia, por causa da barriga já grande.   
  
Passados 11 anos:  
  
- Mãe! Pai! A carta chegou! A carta chegou!- uma menininha de 11 anos, cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes postou-se em cima de Harry.  
  
-Que bom, não é,Diana ?- disse Ginny sentando-se na cama. - mas você tem que ter cuidado, porque o seu irmão ainda está dormindo. Diana e James Potter eram os filhos de Harry e Ginny. Na verdade eram gêmeos... Harry ainda se ri da sua reacção quando dos filhos nasceram. Gêmeos e mesmo assim muito diferente...  
  
Harry havia lutado muito e agora era Seeker e Capitão dos Chudlley Cannons.  
  
You know it's true   
  
You were there for me   
  
And I'm there for you   
  
For you   
  
For you   
  
For you   
  
Toda a familia sabia o que havia conhecido no Ministério da Magia. Rony, Mione(que eram casados), Fred. Geroge, Angelina, Alicia... Todos sabiam.   
  
Ginny sabia que Harry tinha conseguido vencer Voldemort, por causa dela,e ela sabia disso. Todos os dias ele dizia isso.  
  
Viam assim os seus filhos a embarcarem no Expresso de Hogwarts, num mundo Mágico com Paz...   
  
Fim!  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
NA: Ora muito bem, gente.... A história é o seguinte: Eu amo essa musica e acho que fica muito bem aqui. Tô pensando em fazer continuação desta fic, com a vida escolar de Diana(que por acaso tem o meu nome!)e de James. Mas ainda não sei... Posso tentar, não é verdade?  
  
Agradecimentos: Ao meu computador, por não ter ido abaixo quando escrevi isto(como aconteceu com outras fics minhas. Perdi-as!)  
  
A Ileana porque foi a primeirissíma pessoa a ler a minha fic... Pelo menos essa. As outras ela ainda não mexeu um dedo!  
  
Ao meu querido pai, porquê foi ele que me mando para o mundo das Fics. Acho que agora ele arrepende-se disso, porquê passo o dia a ler e a escrever. A culpa é dele se não gostarem das fics.  
  
E é claro... A mim mesma! Até que te dás bem nisto...  
  
Espero que tenham gostado!  
  
Bjs   
  
Diana  
  
PS:Tenho que fazer as songs mais pequenas.... 


End file.
